Sugar daddy
by Taffy-Mey
Summary: Levi siempre supo lo que Eren buscaba en esa página de internet. Y sin embargo nunca se lo negó.
1. chapter 1

"sugar daddy"

Cristales de hielo caían con frágil y tenue cuidado sobre su oscuro cabello, el frío le besaba la piel y le quemaba los despostillados labios.

El invierno escribía su nombre en cada lugar de la ciudad, y Levi solo podía esperar a que su querido hombre llegara por él a las afueras de la facultad de artes plásticas de Alemania.

Se aferró tembloroso a su suéter negro, el aire helado le cubría su pequeña anatomía.

A decir verdad, ese día se vistió específicamente para el de ojos verdes, siempre buscaba verse bien para él, después de todo, Eren siempre le obsequiaba todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, y lo inimaginable también; sin importar lo costosa o excéntrica que fuera su petición, siempre, siempre se la concedía.

-¡Levi!

Voz ronca y varonil…

-Erwin- suspiro frustrado el azabache- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Era verdad que el rubio era compañero de clase y tal vez, un buen amigo para Levi. Sin embargo, era realmente exasperante su insistente manera de coquetear con él; pero Levi no estaba interesado en establecer una relación que no fuera amistosa con Erwin.

-Tranquilo, gatito- vociferó sonriente el caucásico.

Levi torció los ojos sin ganas y comenzó a avanzar directo a una de las bancas del jardín semimuerto de la facultad.

-¡Vamos Levi!, solo jugaba.

\- Yo no tengo porque jugar contigo…cejotas.

El frío y el mal humor por la impropia tardanza del moreno, le estaban poniendo de malas, y Erwin no era exactamente una buena compañía en ese preciso momento. No cuando la brisa le acariciaba las piernas sobre las medias negras que portaba bajo el pequeño vestidito guinda que vestía aquella tarde.

-Uy

\- Sí solo haz venido a joderme el día, será mejor que te largues.

Erwin soltó una sonora carcajada tras observar el seño fruncido del azabache.

Levi podía parecer femenino, pero no lo era, o…Al menos no con él.

-Hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Petra y…

Levi le miro con molestia instantánea antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración.

-No

-Pero será divertido, habrá alcohol. Además, podremos conocernos mejor- murmuro con una descarada coquetería que a Levi en lugar de parecerle excitante, le resultó denigrante y vulgar.

-Detestó el alcohol.

-¡Pero si el otro día te vi bebiendo!.

-Ups, lo siento, me equivoqué- sus manos se fueron con ligereza hacia sus rosados y desportillados labios en un acto de exageración.

Erwin sonrió victorioso ante el vago pensamiento de triunfo que adquirió después de su firme argumento.

-Debí ser mas claro. Quise decir qué: Detesto el alcohol barato que compras en las licorerías de quinta que frecuentas- sonrió socarrón- ahora, si me disculpas, ya han llegado por mí.

Y esa triunfal sonrisa se fue tan rápido como llego.

Un auto deportivo negro con los vidrios polarizados, rines plateados y ostentosos , aparcó justo frente al monumento al arte de la facultad.

"Eren". Pensó el menor con inquietud.

En cuanto sus botines tocaron el pavimento, la puerta del conductor se abrió con rapidez. Un hombre alto de aproximadamente 33 años y de 1.80 de altura salió a relucir sin pudor alguno.

Levi suspiró.

Era Eren, su Eren.

Su traje azul marino resaltaba a la perfección su bronceada piel, y esa singular y distinguida barba arreglada que últimamente le sentaba de maravilla.

Y como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta del auto; Levi subió con cuidado y ayuda del moreno al vehículo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada amenazadora al rubio, que aun le miraba embobado desde la banca de concreto donde antes se encontraban discutiendo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el de ojos verdes tras subir al auto.

-Por supuesto.

Eren arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir por las calles de Alemania.

-¿Qué le ocurre hoy a mi bebé?- la voz de Eren llamo la atención de Levi, quien iba con la mirada fija en la ventana y los labios sangrantes, después de haberse mordido los labios minutos atrás, al ver al alemán caminar hacia él con sus pantalones de vestir ajustados.

-Nada- susurro

-Vamos bebé, ¿Qué sucede?

Levi lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Llegaste tarde…

Eren lo miro unos minutos mientras el semáforo cambiaba. Levi tenia la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas por el fresco de la tarde, y sus labios se veían despostillados; pero sin perder esa apetecible apariencia.

El semáforo cambio a verde y Eren tubo que centrarse en seguir el camino, tenia que relajarse si no quería mandar todo a la mierda y lanzarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su Levi.

-Perdóname bebé, la junta con los japoneses duro mas de lo esperado- excusó el moreno, sus verdes ojos miraban por el rabillo a un Levi sensual y sonrojado

Levi torció los ojos con molestia.

-Y yo esperándote como idiota, ¡y con este frío!.

-Levi

La voz de Eren siempre le pareció arrolladora y extremadamente varonil. Sin embargo, esta vez, al pronunciar su nombre, la voz de ese atractivo hombre le pareció tan cariñosa y dulce, casi como un dulce llamado.

Bajo la mirada mientras sostenía la respiración. Eren condujo con tranquilidad durante unos minutos más, hasta llegar a un estacionamiento de alguna tienda departamental.

-bebé- llamó- mirame.

-¿Qué? – Levi subió la mirada con cautela y lentitud. Se detuvo en los carnosos labios del moreno, y cuando deparó en la perfecta sonrisa que este le dedicaba, volvió a bajarla de inmediato.

Las grandes manos de Eren se dirigieron directamente al níveo rostro del menor, y con suma delicadeza, le obligó a levantar la mirada.

-Eres hermoso- le susurro al oído, si. Apartar aún sus manos del adorado rostro de Levi- y daría lo que fuera por verte feliz.

El azabache sonrió con malicia al obtener su objetivo.

-¿Lo que sea? – sus ojos miraron con confianza a los verdes orbes del mayor, y con descaro, sus dedos acariciaron con lentitud el pecho del contrario.

Eren asintió satisfecho.

-Lo que quieras, solo pídemelo.

-¿Qué te parecen unas botas y un poco de ropa nueva?- está vez, sus dedos subieron por el cuello de Eren hasta llegar a su tersos labios.

-Lo que quieras bebé, pero…yo también pido algo a cambio.

La mirada de Levi se volvió juguetona, ya sabia lo que venía, y eso le emocionaba. Desde que conoció a Eren en esa pagina de internet, supo lo que el moreno buscaba , y sin embargo; jamás se negó a dárselo.

-¿a sí, y qué es?- preguntó con inocencia

-¿En realidad quieres saber?

El rostro del mayor se acerco peligrosamente al de Levi, provocando que sus alientos se entremezclaran, formando un ardiente ambiente de lujuria y de deseo.

-A ti.. Sobre mis sabanas y sin esto- le susurro al oído mientras sus heladas manos se colaban entre el vestido de Levi, hasta llegar al borde de sus medias, y así comenzar a bajarlas lentamente.

-Papi…

Escribi esta historia de un día para otro, y no se si quedo muy bien; pero la escribi con mycho cariño para ustedes

¡Gracuas por leer!, y si les ha gustado, por favor haganmelo saber.


	2. 2

**"Daddy"**

- ** _P_** api…

Eren sabía como jugar con él.

Justó en ese momento lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano, y estaba dispuesto a darle lo que fuera que el moreno le pidiera.

La mano de Eren ya estaba rosando la línea del límite.

Tarde o temprano el azabache terminaría temblando en cuatro, mientras que su garganta se ahogaba en suaves y tibios gemidos ocasionados por Eren

-Papi, me he portado tan mal…- gimió por lo bajo cuando los hábiles dedos del moreno rebasaron los limites de las delgadas medias que usaba Levi con tanta soltura.

Sus dedos se hundieron en el infinito placer del azabache sin siquiera darle oportunidad de reaccionar; solo un suspiro broto de su garganta al saberse tocado con semejante lentitud.

A Levi le volvía loco cuando Eren respondía de una manera tan autoritaria, disfrutaba de sentir la presión azotar contra su nuca con fuerza.

Las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos acuosos señalaban su poco autocontrol.

-Vámonos- sentenció Eren después de deleitarse con la excitante expresión facial de Levi. Con brusquedad saco la mano de entre las piernas del menor, y con una inocultable lujuria, lamió sus dedos cubiertos de preseminal.

-ngh…

Levi estaba lidiando con espasmos en su vientre; que de una manera placentera le hacían retorcerse sobre el asiento del auto.

-y…- susurro de nuevo cerca del oído de Levi- al llegar a casa, te haré temblar bajo mi cuerpo.

Las susurrantes palabras de Eren lograron que un fiero escalofrío le recorriera la espalda hasta llegara a su nuca.

El camino al departamento de Eren fue realmente torturante, durante el transcurso a ella, el moreno no había dejado de acariciarle las níveas piernas a Levi, sin mencionar las furtivas miradas que le lanzaba cada determinado tiempo.

El edificio era enorme, elegante y obviamente costoso, aunque no era nada que Eren no pudiera pagar, siendo el presidente de la marca de ropa "Alas de la libertad" y de las tiendas departamentales Shina, vivir en un lugar como ese no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Si algo había que admitir, era que el moreno gastaba grandes cantidades en pequeños y grandes regalos semanales-e incluso diarios-para su "pequeño bebé.

Eren bajo del auto después de aparcarlo en la cochera. Rodeo el auto, y con una mirada seria le abrió la puerta al menor, le extendió la mano y de un presuroso jalón lo sacó del auto. Un leve quejido broto de la garganta del azabache tras sentir el punzante tirón en su brazo.

-Lo siento bebé- le acaricio el brazo que anteriormente había lastimado- pero sabes que papi es impaciente cuando se trata de ti.

Lo tomo en brazos con destreza, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban subiendo por las escaleras de la enorme casa. Los escalones resonaban bajo la fuerte pisada del moreno, y la servidumbre simplemente se hacia de la vista gorda; y con intencional indiferencia continuaban realizando sus tareas y labores.

Levi se restregaba con dificultad en el pecho de Eren, buscando el contacto de las pasionales llamas que emitía el Alemán.

El endrino no era de demostrar sus emociones todo el tiempo, pero de alguna forma, el castaño había logrado desenvolver todas y cada unas de las sorpresas que abarcaba la enredosa mente de Levi, y en ese momento, comprendía perfectamente la necesidad que sentía el menor por tenerlo dentro de él.

Sonrió.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de una descuidada patada, era notoria la desesperación en ambos pares de ojos. Sin embargo, los castaños se mostraban mucho mas determinantes y dominantes.

-Llegamos nene- anunció tras arrojar el pequeño cuerpo de Levi sobre la cama.

Levi se acomodo con las piernas abiertas y el seño suplicante. Sus labios rojos e hinchado se mostraban entreabiertos, dejando ver un fino hilo de saliva que adornaba parte de su mentón;

Eren recorrió con lentitud la tela del vestido, hasta llegar a las caderas, donde comenzó a repartir ligeras caricias sobre la prenda.

-Eren…- susurro preso del placer.

Las sugerentes caricias del moreno estremecían con facilidad a Levi, sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo en un vaivén de seducción y adicción. Un juego en el que el menor era la presa y Eren el depredador; un muy sexi depredador.

-shsh, quieto- ordenó de manera gutural antes de tomarle el cabello con sencillez.

Levi simplemente se limito a morder un poco mas sus resquebrajados labios, en un intento por suprimir los temblores que emitía su cuerpo como respuesta a las exigentes descargas de placer que le administrativa Eren.

-Haré que esta noche tus gritos se escuchen incluso en el infierno- le susurro con sorna.

En un instante ya tenia al caucásico frente a el sin ropa, solamente lo cubrían unas pequeñas prendas intimas ( un obsequio de Eren). Arqueo la espalda cuando la brisa le golpeo la piel desnuda, obligando a Eren a observar sus espasmódicos movimientos con una genuina sensación de excitación creciendo en sus pantalones.

Acaricio con la helada yema de sus dedos la suave piel de Levi, observando con atención las reacciones que le ofrecía su delgado cuerpo. Beso con castidad el abdomen del menor, sintiendo de esa manera las contracciones musculares ante la deliciosa sensación que le proporcionaba a través de sus carnosos labios.

Levi gimoteaba en silencio, mordisqueaba el interior de su boca intentando acallar los prosaicos sonidos que emitía. Sus delgadas manos acariciaron el sedoso cabello de Eren, mientras la lengua del moreno marcaba un sendero de saliva sobre su piel, repartiéndole ligeros mordiscos que le marcaban la claridad de su piel.

-Ha…Eren- no pudo mas al sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de su piel.

Subió repentinamente sus besos y caricias hasta llegar al cuello del endrino, mordiéndolo sin pena y control, saboreando el dulce sabor de su esencia. Sintiendo la vibración de su voz cuando aguantaba los gemidos repletos de satisfacción y placer.

Las manos de Levi acariciaron sin pudor alguno la tela de la camisa de Eren, ronroneándole cerca del oído, incitándolo a desnudarse y a fundirse junto a el en las llamas pasionales que envolvían la cama satinada.

-Mi bebé…- vociferó Eren tras formar una sensual sonrisa en sus rosados e hinchados labios.

Sin cuidado se levanto de la cama, y con una mirada salvaje y arisca, comenzó a desnudarse sin vergüenza alguna, desabotonando con lentitud su camisa de vestir.

Levi se relamió los labios sin timidez.

Eren río bajo mientras arrojaba lejos de la cama su camisa. Acaricio con sensualidad su nuca, mientras que con su mano desabrochaba el cinto que ajustaba su pantalón a sus torneadas piernas y sin titubear se deshizo de sus pantalones oscuros, dejando a la vista un gran bulto oculto en su ropa interior.

Levi abrió las piernas sin pudor y extendió las brazos para recibir al mayor entre su cuerpo, abrazando cada parte de su piel desnuda, disfrutando la suavidad y el rose de ambos cuerpos al hacer fricción cuando sus bocas se comían sin control o pudor alguno.

Las fuertes manos de Eren sostuvieron con firmeza las caderas de Levi, marcándolas sin delicadeza, hundiendo sus dedos en la blanquecina piel del endrino, arrebatándole suspiros y ligeros gritos de dolor que se quedaban sepultados bajo el calor de los labios de su sugar. Sus uñas se encajaron potentemente en la espalda del moreno, invitándolo a gozar de la desmesurada ola de pecado que asechaba al cuerpo de Levi.

Con desesperación y sin una gira de gentileza comenzó a arrebatar la lencería fina que portaba el pequeño ángel frente a él, sin dejarle oportunidad alguna de avergonzarse; aunque a esas alturas ambos cuerpos se reconocían a la perfección.

Su boca se aguó cuando sus orbes captaron la incitadora presencia de los erguidos melocotones que adornaba el liso pecho de su bebé.

-Me encantas.

Sus labios devoraron con habré los pequeños botones que le adornaban la piel, mordisqueando los sin parar, deleitándose con los melódicos jadeos y suspiros que se escapan de entre el beso.

Sus manos bajaron hasta los glúteos del menor, apretando los con fuerza y sin cuidado, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel embarrarse en sus yemas, aun sin separar la boca de el pecho de Levi comenzó a preparar la rosada entrada del chico.

Levi se retorcía y suspiraba cada vez que sentía los descuidados roces y estrujones que le brindaba el mayor, empujándolo cada vez mas al borde de su delirio, ahogándolo en un mar de anarquía y sexo.

-Estas tan húmedo mi vida- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, en tanto su tercer dedo se adentraban a las profundidades se su exquisito cuerpo, consumiéndolo y pidiéndole a cada segundo un poco más de su atención.

Suplicándole que hondara aun más en su alma.

-¡Papi!- grito sin soportar las descargas eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo- Dámelo ya…- susurro perdiendo el control de sus espasmos.

Sus manos deslizaron la ropa interior del moreno, observando con detenimiento la colosal erección que clamaba con ganas de reclamar el espacio mas recóndito del cuerpo de su baby.

Eren le beso en los labios con violencia, mordiéndole más los resquebrajados labios hasta saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Sacó del interior del azabache los dedos con los que lo estaba preparando, y con una sola estocada se ahogó en el acalorado interior de Levi; quién apretó los ojos al sentir la intrusión de el enorme miembro del moreno, desgarrándole sin piedad su interior, saciando su feroz habré de pasión y sexo sin restricciones.

Enterró aún mas sus uñas en la espalda del castaño, sacándole gemidos roncos que le encendían la sangre y le aceleraban el pulso, obligándolo a empujar sus caderas con fuerza, ayudando al moreno a entrar sin parara dentro de él.

deleitándose con la calidez que envolvía su miembro, Eren, apretaba con fuerza las caderas del menor, le mordía los labios y le marcaba el cuello. Con su filosa lengua recorría la cavidad bucal de Levi, ahogando sus gemido en su garganta.

-Papi- un gemido invadió los oídos de Eren, le recorrió la espalda y le hizo vibrar dentro de Levi, avisándole que estaba apunto de explotar, justo cono una supernova en el universo de la calidez de Levi.

Hundió aun mas su sexo dentro del menor, mientras un grito ensordecedor hacia eco en las paredes de la habitación. Sus manos se fueron directamente justo al miembro de Levi, masajeando con desesperación su tronco, deslizaba su mano sin cesar de embestirlo con la fuerza de un huracán.

-Papi…ha…papi y-yo

-Esta bien bebé…dáselo todo a Papi.

Y con eso, ambos labios se juntaron con locura, devorándose los labios mutuamente, sintiéndose sin restricciones o reglas, solo eran ellos navegando en el limbo del placer y la lujuria.

Levi se apretó aun mas al cuerpo desnudo de Eren, sintiendo su piel sudorosa rosar con la suya, lo sentía tan adentro y tan preciso, golpeando su punto dulce sin ningún problema, siendo tan preciso como siempre.

-Te amo…Eren

Y entonces sus paredes atraparon con presión a Eren dentro de él, causándole una turbia sensación de placer y plenitud, mientras que su miembro se liberaba en las manos del moren y su interior se llenaba se la semilla de su sugar, calentando todo dentro de él.

Hubo un momento de calma en el que solo se escuchaban ambas respiraciones agitadas y desbocadas; Levi respiraba con cansancio mientras expulsaba el aire por su boca hinchada, y Eren solo le respiraba el cuello mientras le repartía caricias simples sobre la cabeza, acercándolo a su pecho agitado.

Los ojos de Levi se cerraron tras unos segundos, disfrutando de las caricias y el calor que le proporcionaba el moreno.

-Increíble suspiró.

Eren le beso la cabeza a Levi, y sin salir de él; calló rendido sobre la almohada de satín.


	3. 3

"Shsh…te haré sentir mejor"

Era sábado por la mañana, y Levi se encontraba de espaldas con una ligera sabana cubriéndole el desnudo cuerpo.

Afuera nevaba con intensidad, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y protegido por un par de fuertes brazos que le rodeaban la cintura con insistencia.

Se removió con ligereza tras sentir los débiles rayos de sol que le acariciaban el níveo rostro, tallo sus afilados ojos y después de estar un poco más despierto, bostezo.

-Eren…- susurro despacio aún de espaladas.

Sonrió al sentir la tibia respiración del moreno golpear su nuca, cerro los ojos un momento en espera de que las imágenes de la noche anterior corrieran como agua en su memoria.

-Eren…

Esta vez Levi probó a girarse entre los fornidos brazos de Eren, quedando de frente al moreno. Sus largas y castañas pestañas se podían apreciar con facilidad, mientras que sus carnosos labios se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Sonrió con la ternura floreciéndole en la mirada. Era afortunado de haber conseguido un sugar tan amable y atractivo como Eren; y aunque no debía de romper las reglas que lo enlazaban al alemán como sugar baby …debía admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorado del dulce moreno de ojos verdes.

Beso con ímpetu el mentón y las mejillas. Eren sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la magia del momento, esa magia que solo aparecía cunado Levi estaba de por medio.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneció el bebé?- sus profundos ojos observaron con dulzura el fino rostro de su "pequeño".

Levi se acurruco aún mas en el pecho de Eren, disfrutando del masculino aroma que desprendía su piel desnuda; madera de pino y canela, al lado de Eren parecía la combinación perfecta.

-Excelente- susurro antes de acercarse con lentitud a los exquisitos labios del morocho, y unirse en un lento y dulce beso.

Eren sujeto con delicadeza el desnudo cuerpo de Levi, apegándolo un poco más a su cuerpo. El menor soltó un suspiro al sentir como la traviesa lengua del moreno se introducía con agilidad dentro de la suya, comenzando una sensual danza que termino con Levi de bajo de Eren.

Las grandes manos recorrían con cariño la desnuda piel de Levi, obligándolo a soltar ocasionales gemidos que cada vez se volvían mas pasionales y sonoros.

Los brazos del azabache se enredaron en el cuello del castaño, haciendo mas caliente el tacto entre sus cuerpos y profundizando aún mas los besos.

-E-Eren…- Levi soltó un fuerte gemido acompañado con el dulce nombre del morocho al sentir como las manos ajenas se colaban entre las sabanas y apretaban con fuerza lujuriosa su blanco trasero.

Eren sonrió con malicia al escuchar la incitadora respuesta de su bebé. Sus manos subieron con lentitud , acariciando con sus grandes manos la tersa piel del torso de Levi hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones, sus dedos jugaron traviesamente con los pequeños botones, arrancando gemidos y suspiros hondos que terminaron por asfixiarse en la garganta del moreno.

Con suma delicadeza y tranquilidad comenzó a bajar sus labios por el largo cuello del endrino, saboreando la nívea piel como si se tratara del mas exquisito postre; de vez en cuando dejaba pequeñas mordidas que terminaban por dejar marcas en la blanca piel.

Su lengua descendía por el pecho de Levi, formando un camino que terminaba por volver a subir y reclamar los pezones, esta vez succionándolos y estrujándolos con sus diente mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con los dulces balbuceos que emitía Levi sin pena alguna.

-E…Eren- balbuceo lleno de excitación y lujuria- agh…por favor daddy.

El alemán sonrió con complacencia tras escuchar la suplicante y temblorosa voz de su amante.

Sabía perfectamente lo que el menor deseaba; pero el tenia otra cosa en mente.

Eren miro directamente los bellos ojos de Levi, observando con claridad la suplica atravesar sus profundos orbes, relamió sus hinchados labios con deseo, y finalmente sin un ápice de vergüenza, llevo su boca al palpitante miembro del menor; dónde succionó con fuerza cada centímetro de piel agonizante de placer.

Con sus manos acaricio los suaves testículos del azabache, deleitándose con los gemidos fuertes que le arrebataba sin pudor a su bebé.

-Ya…Ya no aguantó…ahg, daddy- vociferó con voz dulce y quebrada, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello castaño de su hombre; apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos repletos de lágrimas de excitación pura y pasional.

-No. Aun no bebé.

Eren se separo rápidamente del agonizante cuerpo del menor, poniéndose de pie frente a la cama para darse el gusto de observar la fragante piel desnuda de su presa.

Camino con plena lentitud hasta llegar al costado derecho de la cama, justo donde Levi se encontraba tiritando de placer con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Las cálidas manos del castaño tomaron con desesperación la pequeña cintura de Levi, elevándolo en sus brazos para después pegarlo con autoridad a su bronceado pecho.

Suspiro al sentir como su corazón se alborotaba cuando el perfume de Eren golpeo su nariz.

Sin embargo su cerebro se encontraba adormecido por la excitación frustrada que acababa de cargarse en todo su cuerpo.

Sin pudor comenzó a besar y morder el fuerte cuello del moreno, escuchando suaves y roncos gemidos que se atoraban en la garganta de Eren; ocasionando que una ola de temblores le erizara la piel al sentir como la piel morena rozaba intencionalmente con su miembro alzado.

Sin mas percances más que sus propios y excitados cuerpos, se vieron rodeados de los blancos azulejos del baño, donde Eren coloco a Levi de frente al espejo del tocador, dejando a la vista su bien formado trasero.

Volvió a tomar con fuerza la delicada cintura de Levi, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Deleitándose con las sensuales expresiones que se le escapaban y se terminaban reflejando en el espejo, Eren acaricio con lujuria la espalda del menor, obligándolo a Levi a sostenerse de la barra de las toallas que prendía de la parte inferior del tocador.

Observando como su cuerpo se arquean con un simple toque, la boca se le aguo al imaginar como se pondría cuando su miembro profanara su estrecha cavidad.

-Reclínate hacia adelante un poco más bebé- ordeno sin soltar la cintura de Levi.

Levi se recargo suavemente contra la barra de granito que sostenía el tocador, afianzando su agarre al toallero de metal.

No sabia si sus piernas temblaban por la excitación o el nerviosismo de probar algo nuevo.

Era verdad que Eren siempre era algo brusco a la hora del sexo, pero nunca dejaba de preocuparse por la comodidad del azabache; claro esta que jamás llego a perder el toque de ternura que le inyectaba a cada movimiento o rose que le obsequiaba a Levi.

Pero esta vez la mente de Levi no podía dejar de susurrarle que parecía diferente, que algo parecía no seguir el patrón de lo anterior…y eso le excitaba de una manera perturbadora.

Levi miro el masculino rostro de Eren con detenimiento, observo sus grandes ojos verdes mientras estos se mostraban concentrados a través del espejo del baño.

Su espalada se arqueo al sentir como la juguetona lengua del mayor humedecía su entrada.

No se había percatado de que el moreno había bajado deliberadamente hasta llegar a su espalda baja.

Sus piernas flaquearon aun mas, y su miembro palpito excitado; apretó con fuerza el barandal al que estaba sujeto, cada vez que el moreno entraba y salía de él con su mojada lengua sentía la necesidad de ahogar su voz para acallar sus sonoros gemidos.

Eren se alejo lo suficiente del tembloroso cuerpo de Levi, sonrió al escuchar una ligera queja por parte de su bebé por hacerse retirado de su entrada.

Llevo una de sus manos a la húmeda entrada del Francés, deleitándose con la calidez y fuerza con la que lo recibían las estrechas paredes de Levi.

-Eres tan estrecho- susurro cerca del oído del azabache, besando y mordiendo su lóbulo y cuello.

-D-daddy~

Llevó su otra mano a jugar con el adolorido miembro de Levi, acariciándolo sin piedad, obligando al menor a soltar sonoros gemidos que recitaban en las paredes del baño; su cuerpo se arqueo por segunda vez cuando el segundo dedo de Eren entro sin avisar.

Una placentera sensación recorrió el miembro de Levi, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus labios se abrieron para lo erar un profundo gemido que termino por desencadenar el primer orgasmo de la mañana.

-Bebé…

Eren sonrió, liberando el miembro de Levi continuo simulando embestidas con sus dedos; decidido y sumamente excitado a causa de los gestos y reacciones que le brindaba su pequeño, retiro los dedos del interior de Levi, y sin dar explicación alguna…entro de golpe en el abrazador interior de su bebé.

-¡D-daddy!- El cuerpo de Levi se sentía tan pesado y excitado, su mente estaba nublada por el punzante sentimiento de dolor y placer.

-Shshsh- silencio el moreno mientras introducía uno de sus grandes dedos al interior de la cavidad bucal del menor- Te haré sentir mejor enseguida…bebé.

El tono de voz que utilizo en ese momento, ocasiono que el de piel nívea se retorciera de placer mientras que sus temblorosas manos luchaban por mantenerse sujetas al barandal plateado del tocador.

-Ngh- gimió mientras su lengua cubría de saliva los largos dedos de su daddy.

Podía sentir el enorme mimbro de Eren deslizarse dentro y fuera de él, arremetiendo con fuerza en su interior; tocando su punto cencibel sin fallar.

Eren dejaba chupones por toda la nívea piel que cubría la espalda de Levi, reclamándolo como suyo.

Saco sus dedos húmedos de la pequeña boca del menor, llevándolos inmediatamente al miembro hinchado de Levi, estimulándolo con fuerza e ímpetu.

-E-eren, ha…- llamo el azabache sin fuerzas en la voz- M-más…mas duro- pidió entre lágrimas de placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con cada embestida.

-Como pida el bebé- jadeó el Alemán cuando sintió el interior de Levi apretar su miembro sin piedad.

Ambos no tardaban en llegar a la cúspide de su orgasmo, sus cuerpos jadeantes y sudados se encontraban exhaustos; sin embargo, las ganas de unirse no les permitían detenerse a descansar.

-Daddy…¡hag!- gimió el azabache cuando la ultima embestida propició que su miembro explotara en la mano de Eren.

Apretó las manos y cerro los llorosos ojos con fuerza cuando recibió gustoso todo lo que su daddy le regalaba.

-Tomemos una ducha bebé- la voz de Eren sonaba entrecortada y ronca, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras sus verdes orbes observaban maravillados el sonrojado y jadeante rostro de Levi.

Levi solo asintió sin fuerzas; a lo que Eren decidió levantarlo en brazos, después de recibir un Respingo por parte del azabache cuando retiro su miembro del interior de Levi, beso con cariño los hinchados y rojos labios de su querido bebé.

Camino en dirección a la regadera, y sin bajar a Levi de sus fornidos brazos, abrió la llave del agua.

Ambos entraron a la ducha…sin intención de ducharse.


End file.
